2nd Prisoner at Shell Town
by pizzafan123
Summary: What if there was another person at Shell Town in Zoro when he was tied up. This is the story of Smith L. Kori! This is how she meets Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy!


Second Prisoner at Shell Town

Chapter 1

"Almost there!" I was in a small boat as I shouted, like I was telling the whole world that was happening, which is okay because I can be a loud person when I want. I was sailing for a while when I saw this island. I have been eating non spoilable food and I was hungry and ran out of booze. I came from the North Blue. I have been a lone Pirate for about 6 months now. I just found the right place to be on a crew yet. I have a small bounty, only about 8,000,000 Berries.

I just got that by beating up Marines that were too stuck up and annoyed the shit out of me. But the problem was the ones I beat up or attacked were under some important people and then I stole when I need to and hell, 8 million Beri bounty I got.

Anyway I saw this small patch of land and decided to check it out. After I showed up at the docks, I tied my boat to the docks and hopped off after shouldering my bag. I walked around with a grin, but it was oddly silent. Some people looked at me fearfully, I don't know why; I'm not that scary at all.

I have short black hair that touches the collar of my shirt and the bangs sometimes covering my eyes, fair skin and dark blue eyes, a black sleeveless shirt and velvet blue sleeveless vest open and grey pants with combat boots on and a small black fedora with an even darker blacker silk trim around it in my head proudly. My hands though were calloused from training and always working. They would only know who I am by the name I have, Smith L. Kori.

Well, I was walking through this town and since it was quiet I did what any smart person would do in a situation like this… I went to the local bar.

I opened the door and found it strange that it too was quiet, way too quiet for a bar. I walked to the counter and tipped the rim of my hat down with a grin and said.

"Hello Ma'am. I would like a mug a' Rum". She nodded and went out back. I sat on a stool and whistled while I waited, but it was kind of creepy of how quiet it was. A minute later she came back with my Rum. I set my hat next to me. She set it in front of me and I took a swig after giving her a Beli. I sighed contently, I haven't have liquor in a while. I said.

"I would like meat and potato if you don't mind". When she nodded again, I said.

"Also, could you tell me why it's so quiet"? She scowled at me and went to cook my food. Well then, a ragged old man next to me said in a rough voice.

"Want to know what happened here, do you"? I nodded.

"Yeah, I curious". He smirked and showed yellow teeth.

"Hm, Brat". I scowled lightly at that and then got my meal so I ate as he talked. He continued.

"A Marine rules here and they are way too damned scared to over throw him! If only my bones were younger, I'd march there at the Marine Base, but no"! A lady said.

"Hush! What if they hear you"?! He snorted loudly.

"Let them! His son is worse, telling us what to do because we fear being killed for our own rights"! I frowned and said.

"I really hate people like that". He nodded and said grimly.

"He did this al because his Daddy is a Marine Captain here! What Scum they all are! Back in my day, a Marine was respected, NOT THIS"! He was screaming and even though I don't really like Marines for reason of me being a Pirate, I can't help by respect the old man. The people in the bar were telling the old man off and I looked at my plate to notice I ate it all and had half a mug of Rum left. I drank some more. I then heard an annoying voice.

"Old man! You are breaking the law again! My Daddy will get you"! I looked up and plopped my hat my on my head, but it was pulled down so my upper face was shaded. I have a feeling I'll be getting up soon. The place was even quieter than before, you could probably head a Beli drop. The Old man yelled.

"Damn right I am! You and your shitty Marines need to get your heads together and over throw your bastard father"! I grinned, I like this old man. He has guts, I'll say that. I actually looked and saw an ugly teenager in an ugly purple suit with an even uglier face and blond hair. The Blonde's face turned red while made me chuckle and he said.

"My Daddy will execute you"! I just noticed two Marines flanking him from behind, mostly likely Body guards. Blondie yelled.

"Bring the old man to the Base"! My eyes widened at what he said. It's just an old man! I'm a pirate, but they are worse than us for Roger's sake! The old bastard just squared his shoulders and I sighed, my pride would not even let me live with it if I let an old man get killed like this. I let my empty mug hit the table with a loud bang. Everyone's attention was on me and my head was tilted down. I said softly.

"Gaining on an old man, aren't ye' noble"? The blond glared at me and said.

"Who the hell are you"?! I smirked and said.

"Smith L. Kori". I heard whispers about my bounty, but the ugly blond said.

"I'm Captain Morgan's son"! I stood up with a sigh. This brat is really annoying, what a headache. I was in front of him as he continued.

"He should be executed for insult-"I stopped him from talking with a punch to the face. I put my hand back to my side as he fell back with the two Marines and they caught him. There were gasps all around me and I rolled my eyes, I forgot who weak the East Blue was.

He stood up with a horrified look on his face and then it turned smug. He said.

"If you don't surrender, I'll kill the old man". I rolled my eyes as my hand found the hilt of my sword at my hip. I said.

"I'll you before you even give the first order". I lifted the brim of my hat up and showed him the glare I was giving. He recoiled and the room even smelled tense. I noticed him gulp and I won't lie, I grinned crazily at him with a gleam I knew was in my eyes. But the glare was still on my face. He finally said, looking smug again for some reason.

"If you survive a month, I'll let you and the old men go". I frowned, it could be good training and it's about honor here. I finally said.

"Okay, freak". He glared, but it was weak to me.

"Cuff her". The old man yelled.

"Brat! Don't fight for me". I shrugged.

"Calm down old man, this will be fun". Raising my hands in the air, I wiggled my fingers making the marines flinch. Chuckling and shaking my head, I put my hands behind my back. I had a bored look on my face. A marine got behind me and cuffed my hands. I had a grin on my face as they dragged me through the street.

Everyone stared at me shocked as I continued to grin as I was dragged. I even said hi to a couple of people. They were too shell shocked to answer me though. They were making such a big deal, I had worse problem before. Finally we ended up at this ugly ass built with Marine in large letters. The doors to it opened and I was pulled into a wide area with a cross in the middle and someone handing on it with rope. I tilted my head to the side, he looked familiar.

He looked crappy and smelled bad and I wondered how long he has been there? He had a black bandana covering his head and whatever hair he had, a white shirt, black pants and a stripped green sash around his waist. His head was down so he was either sleeping or being real quiet. His legs were almost sitting on the ground and as we got closer I saw he was also beat up. I sighed wondering what the hell this was about. The Blondie next to me hollered in his annoying voice.

"Oh, Roronoa Zoro! I found you a guest". I snorted, now I know where I heard of him, a really nasty Bounty hunter is what they say. The ugly blond took my tilt of my sword and it was stolen from my waist. I snapped

"Hey! What the hell! Give it back". He smirked and said.

"In 30 days". I grunted, but said nothing else as my fingers twitched. They pulled me over so my back was facing him on the cross and I tensed. Hey, I'm a Pirate and he's a Pirate Hunter. They let my hands go and tied them across the cross and the also tied my waist.

I was tall enough that my feet touched the ground, but that was it. The blond freak left with Marines and the guy was quiet and I wondered what he was doing here, a bounty hunter was good for the Marines. I asked.

"What you here for"? I thought he was sleeping as he grunted, but he said.

"Nothing much, attacked him". I nodded slightly.

"Did the same, he went to kill an old man". He made a noise and I asked.

"How long have you been 'ere"? He said.

"10 days". I let my head fall down and I fell asleep.

/

It's been awhile since I've been tied here. It's been day five for me and 15 for Zoro. My stomach growled again and I ignored it by shutting my eyes and sighing. I and Zoro had small conversation, but nothing much. It was so boring and I slept most of the time. The blond freak beat me up a little and I growled scaring him. So I was bruised up only because he was real weak. He then got Marines to hurt me and that's why I was a little bloody.

/

It's been 8 days for me and 18 for Zoro. A little girl came by and fed us little bits of food. No matter how much we tried to shoo her away. I feared the little girl's safety and wondered why a little girl worried about 2 criminals. Zoro then admitted he saved her life and that's why she helped us. I mocked his for it and he shook the cross in anger and I couldn't stop laughing.

I smelled bad as I had to urinate on myself a couple of times, I'm not proud of it. The smelled was bad mixed with me and Zoro.

/

Day 14 for me and Day 24 for Zoro. My stomach as worse and the sun was getting worse as they gave us water. But something was different. I heard voices a little far away when I just woke up.

"Is that them?! Roronoa Zoro and Smith L. Kori". I felt Zoro tense. I heard a wimpy yell.

"Ah, he's looking at us"! I smirked; at least I get to hear some amusement. I still have 2 weeks left. I was quiet and then that little girl said.

"I brought you both some rice balls". I swore quietly and Zoro said.

"I'm not hungry, go away". I said.

"Yeah, were fine". She said.

"But this is my first time making them". Zoro said.

"Get out of here, scam"! I said.

"We don't need it"! The last thing we needed was the bastard finding her. She said.

"But"- Zoro yelled.

"Get out of here before I kill you". I raised my eyebrows, jeez! I heard the ugly blond say.

"Roronoa Zoro! Stop bullying little kids"! I snorted, he probably does the same. I heard Zoro say.

"Bastard son". I grinned, for a bounty hunter, he ain't bad. The ugly blond said.

"What you call me"? I rolled my eyes.

"Hard of hearing freak"? He said.

"You better watch it Smith". I sighed, but said nothing else. I heard him say.

"What are you doing here, little girl"? My eyes widened, I forgot about the little girl! He said.

"Give me those"! I heard a spit take a minute later and turned my head to the blond stomping on something. He hollered.

"Those are disgusting"! The little girl said.

"I put sugar; I thought it would taste good". He yelled.

"You put salt, not sugar"! I scowled, he's a real bastard. She cried as she fell to her knees and he stomped on the second one. I scowled even farther, that one might have been for me. I'm starving! She cried.

"I worked hard on those"! I felt something in my heart twinge. He said.

"I hate crybabies like you. Look my father will execute anyone who helps the criminals"! He showed her a picture and she flinched and cried a little more. He laughed.

"Even little kids fear my Daddy"! I felt disgust coil in my stomach. Bastard! What he said next almost threw me in a blind rage.

"Throw her over the wall". My eyes widened in pure rage. I saw 2 Marines next to him and they looked hesitant. The one on the left grabbed her. I yelled.

"You bastard, good for nothing trash! You feel strong hurting little kids! You're lucky I'm tied and bound to my vow"! The ugly bastard said.

"Shut her up now"! The other Marine was in front of me. He looked awkward. I smirked.

"Bring it on". Putting on a fade of anger at me, He cocked a fist and punched me right in the mouth. I spit out blood by his feet which he jumped back. I whispered.

"Listening to him makes you all Cowards which is worse than being like him in his views". He hurried away and they all left. I sighed and muttered.

"Shit, what happened to the little girl". He muttered back.

"Kid over the fence caught her". I sighed in relief and closed my eyes, tired from using all that energy. I heard someone say close up.

"You look tired". He said.

"I've been here for 3 weeks". I said.

"2 weeks for me". I turned my head around to see a boy about my age, maybe a little younger. He had a red vest, blue jean shorts that came up to the knee and sandals with a straw hat and a red ribbon on his head. He looked a little like a farmer or something. What the hell is he doing here? He said.

"I wouldn't not last 3 days". I rolled my eyes, a weak kid then. Great, just what I need to waste my time. He can't even last long without food. Zoro said.

"Well I'm stronger than you". I said.

"Yeah, I don't how strong someone could be if they can't hold their stomach". He made a sound in his throat and went to walk away. Zoro said.

"Hey wait kid". The boy turned around and looked confused.

"Give me that rice ball over there". Zoro was here longer so I decided to let him have it, plus it was mostly covered in dirt anyway. The kid said.

"This? It's all covered in dirt". Zoro yelled.

"Just give it to me"! The boy shrugged and picked up the rice on the ground and tossed it in Zoro's mouth. He started coughing and sputtering. The kid left and it was quiet and then Zoro asked.

"You didn't tell me you are a Pirate". I said carefree.

"You didn't ask". He made an angry noise, but only said.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep"… I snorted and sighed and closed my eyes, bored. I eventually fell asleep with my head down too.

**Old man POV**

**That damn brat! From what I heard of little Rika, she has been getting beat up all the time from that spoiled brat of the captain. Imagine an Ex-Marine needing help from a pirate! Did I throw all my views out the window? Still she is just a kid and I'd hate to see her die. Anyway, that blond brat is back and bothering the lady of this place. I watch with such hidden hate. If I speak up who knows what he would do to her. She must not have eaten in 2 weeks. **

**The brat was yelling. "Give me Moonshine, free of charge"! A pink haired boy that just smelled coward to me was next to some kid in a straw hat with a red ribbon. I know I've seen that before. The brat kept talking.**

"**I think I'll just execute Roronoa Zoro and Smith L. Kori tomorrow"! I saw red and before I could holler at him, the straw hat boy punched him in the face and he went down. As he started to scream about the boy hitting him, the boy yelled.**

"**You promised him"! What about her? He must not have heard. The people around me gasped and I rolled my eyes. These people are dramatic! The blond moron said.**

"**Y-yeah and I lied"! The pink haired boy was holding the older one back. Then the blond moron left with his Marine lackeys. The straw hat boy shouted.**

"**I decided! Zoro going to join my crew"! If he was going that way… I walked up to him and said gruffly.**

"**Hey boy". He turned and tilted his head to his side.**

"**Yeah, Old Man"? I bit my tongue at the comment and said.**

"**You saw the girl there". He looked confused, but then his expression brightened up. I said with a scowl.**

"**Help her okay, do somethin'…I can't". He frowned.**

"**Why she there"? I told about what she did for me, regrettably of course. He nodded and then grinned.**

"**Okay, Old man". He and the pink haired boy left. Groaning, I walked over to the bar and bought my bottle of Grog a little early for the day.**

**Back with Smith L. Kori**

I woke up to see the Straw hat boy talking to Zoro. I heard.

"Join my Pirate Crew"! I snorted loudly, but they were too into their conversation to hear me. Zoro snapped.

"I already told you no"! I smirked; I never really get to see him lose his temper the short time I've been on this cross with him. He was mostly sleeping. I asked.

"What are you doing"? He grinned.

"I'm going to get Zoro to join my crew". Zoro yelled.

"Forget that already"! I snorted and said.

"Okay, have fun". The boy said.

"Yeah and you too"! I glared and said.

"No I'm not"! He frowned.

"Yeah you are". I said.

"Says who"? He grinned brightly.

"Me"! My eyes widened in shock at his answer and I yelled.

"That's not for you to decide"! He laughed and ran into the direction of my left. I was confused as Zoro yelled.

"The base is the other way"! He stretched his arm and flung himself the other way. My jaw dropped as I tried to form the words. He just stretched his arm! How the hell is that possible at all?! Zoro yelled.

"What the hell are you"?! I sighed and said tiredly.

"I can agree on that. I should have sailed to the next island". But I don't regret saving the old man. It was quiet and then the pink haired kid I saw earlier started untying Zoro ropes. I raised an eyebrow.

"What pinky doing"? Zoro yelled.

"What are you doing? Run"! He went between trying to untie me and Zoro. I even yelled at him, the kid looked 14. He didn't listen and then said this.

"He's going to execute both of you tomorrow"! I and Zoro both yelled.

"What"?! He nodded and said.

"Yeah and that's why Luffy-san punched him for you"! He looked at Zoro as he said this. He then looked at me and said. "He even agreed to help after request of an Old Man". I looked away with a frown. I guess the kid is named Luffy. Zoro was shocked at what Luffy did for him. I heard a bang and then the pink haired boy went down. I looked down at him with a frown. He was rolling on the ground and said.

"Ah, I've been shot"! Zoro shouted out and I looked closer, but couldn't see anything. Zoro said.

"Oh, just a graze". The pink haired boy continued to yell.

"Ah! I'm going to die"! Rolling my eyes, I looked up and saw a firing squad. I cursed loudly with a growl. Soon, the Marines were pointed guns at us and this ugly ass big guy with cropped short blond hair and an axe on his left instead of a hand was replaced by an Axe. I cringed, that looks nasty and weird. He said.

"You three will be executed for munity"! I looked at him with a smirk.

"There's a problem with that bastard, I don't and never will work for an asshole like you"! I heard Zoro cough a laugh and the pink haired boy let out a gasp in horror. The guy I guessed to be that stupid Captain Morgan only glared as I grinned. Marines are so much tempered its funny. I shook my head at my thoughts and squirmed against the ropes with the dozen of guns pointed at me. I then heard a crashed and then the boy named Luffy stepped in front of us with his arms out as the bullets went flying. My eyes and jaw dropped in horror and shock. Is he suicidal or what? I shouted.

"Strawhat"! Zoro and the pink haired boy shouted something. My eyes even farther when his skin stretched and the bullets bounced back to the Marines. Zoro shouted.

"Who the hell are you"? He turned and grinned.

"The man who will become the King of the Pirates"! I gaped as Zoro yelled.

"King of the Pirates? Do you even know what that means"? I said.

"Yeah, you're just a kid". He shrugged.

"King of the Pirates can only mean King of the Pirates". I shook my head at the simple way of his statement. The Pink haired boy said.

"He really means it". Luffy came over to us as the Marines started screaming about the kid's power. He tried to pull the ropes off, but kept complaining about it being tighter. He stopped and said to us.

"You both have to join me since you'll be against the government". Zoro said with a chuckle.

"Are you the son of the Devil"? I remarked.

"I'm, already against the government; I don't have to join you". He frowned at me.

"But I'm helping you, so you'll join me right". I winced slightly. Damn my honor and code I live by. I guess it wouldn't be bad to have companions. It's been awhile. I said.

"Sure, first give me your full name". He said with a grin.

"Monkey D. Luffy". I nodded and Zoro shouted.

"Stop with the conversation in the middle of this"! Luffy started dancing and I and Zoro screamed at him to hurry up. One of our arms was let go and I was handed my sword. I grinned happily. I and Zoro cut ourselves away at the same time. We were back to back. My sword drawn against them and Zoro was holding them back, but I could not see what he was doing. I grinned crazily at them and they whimpered and called us scary.

I ducked away and said.

"There all yours, mossy". He glared, but gave me a nod. I moved next to Luffy and the pink haired kid. The Captain guy shouted as they complained.

"Everyone that wants to give up, shoot yourselves now"! I gaped at him. You don't do that to your men. This is why I got my bounty in the first place. To my shock, they actually went to put the barrel of their guns at their heads and Luffy ran at Morgan yelling.

"Your opponent is me"! He punched him in the face and basically started kicking his ass. I heard an annoying familiar voice yell.

"Stop right now"! I turned to the see the ugly blond pointing a pistol and it might have looked scary, except his whole body was shaking and you tell he was scared. Luffy ignored him and the ugly blond yelled.

"Stop stupid"! Luffy finally looked and went back to punching the Marine Captain. The pink haired boy yelled.

"It's okay Luffy! I not afraid to die"! I smirked, that's well said. Luffy grinned.

"See, Bastard's son! Coby's not afraid to die"! He wound his fist back just as Morgan was about slice Luffy open. I glared and went to stab him, but Zoro sliced him open and Luffy punched ugly blond in the face. He went down and I blinked the tiredness away, the adrenaline going away. Zoro fell and Luffy helped him toward the bar I was first at. We all sat around and got a bunch of food. Luffy and Zoro ate like crazy and so did I. I will always love food!

The Lady that served me asked.

"Would you like to be clean"? I grinned; I must have smelt real bad if she was asking. I got up and was about to follow her when I realized I didn't have any clothes other than the ones on my back. I heard a cough and I looked to see the old man holding my bag. I grinned at him and took it, he asked.

"Why the hell did you do it"? I smirked.

"Do what, Old Man"? He snapped.

"Don't play dumb with me, Pirate"! I looked at him seriously.

"It would be against my honor, old man". He growled, but his eyes were wide in shock, most likely unable to see a Pirate having honor. I tilted the brim of my hat and walked off, following the bartender upstairs. She showed me the bathroom. I got undressed and got in the shower and did what I had to do.

Staying in a little longer than normal, I got out and changed into a new pair of clothes. I found another pair of grey pants and put on a purple sleeveless shirt on. I cleaned my vest of any blood, dirt and anything else and put it on. I can't throw this away, it's important. Putting my hat on my slightly still damp hair, I walked back in the bar.

With a smile, I ordered another mug of Rum and sat next to Zoro. He looked at me and they sat there. I asked.

"So what's up"? Luffy grinned.

"We were just talking about our boat". My eyes lightened up as I thought about riding on a Pirate Ship instead of my Dingy. I asked.

"Really?! Where is it"? Zoro snorted and said.

"Look out the window". I did and my eye twitched when I saw a dingy floating. I sighed and shook my head. I should have known. Where are the others? I asked.

"So where are the other crew members"? Luffy laughed.

"Just us three"! My head slammed into the table in shock. I heard Zoro laugh and Luffy say I'm acting strange. Sighing, I took a large gulp of Rum when it was brought to me and it cooled my nerves. A little while later, the Coby kid was telling Luffy how crazy it was to travel the Grand Line and I always wanted to go, but I know before that we will need a ship first. Zoro asked.

"Why do you care? You're not coming with us". He nodded and said.

"Yeah, but I still can care. Luffy, were friends right". Luffy agreed. Right after that was done, a bunch of Marines came by and told us we had to leave, but they wouldn't write us in a report for being there. I shrugged, it's a good deal, and we are Pirates. I stood up ready to go as I drained the last of my drink. Me, Zoro and Luffy went to the door and the Marine guy asked.

"Is this guy with you"? I looked up and Luffy laughed as he walked back over.

"No, but you'll never believe what this guy has been up to". I Heard Coby said quietly.

"Luffy no". Luffy continued.

"This lady was huge and"- Coby punched Luffy in the face and Luffy started punching him. I kept my head down as I smirked at what he was doing. Only an idiot would fall for it. Zoro stopped him and said.

"Ok, let him fall". Well, Coby fell on the ground and we left walking to the boats. At least I can go on mine. I gawked when I saw what my boat looked like. It was smashed in a million pieces. I missed the whole conversation Luffy and Zoro had and only caught.

"…leaving hated is the Pirates way". I sulked as we got on the one boat and I sat next to Luffy as we sat there.

/

I was boring as hell. We sat there and I found out while I and Zoro were sleeping, Luffy ate all the food and he's still hungry, so now all of us are hungry. I almost strangled him then and there. So while Luffy was groaning, a harsh wind blew by and is hat flew up and a depressed gleam was in his eye. It got me worried, because he always looked happy.

Zoro missed and I grabbed it, but I fell overboard. I swam and had my hat and Luffy's in my hands. Zoro pulled me up and I handed Luffy, but shook my head so I hit Luffy and Zoro. Zoro growled, but Luffy seemed to be in some kind of trance. Zoro woke him from it by calling him and telling him to be careful of the hat if it really was that important. I asked suddenly curious.

"Why do you want to be King of the Pirates that bad"? He said.

"I promised someone on this hat that I will become King of the Pirates". I nodded with a soft smile, so a promise. Luffy then saw a bird and stretched his arms to catch it and I wondered out loud.

"How are going to cook it out in the middle of sea"? Before Zoro could say anything, Luffy got carried away with his head in the bird's beak. I and Zoro just stared at each other mouths open until Luffy yelled.

"Ah! Zoro, Kori help"! We snapped out of it and Zoro rowed fast toward Luffy. I sighed and face palmed, what did I get myself into coming to that island?


End file.
